Brave Story: New Travelers
by seannaeunice.sulapas
Summary: Minato, a 12-year old Australian wishes to the Goddess to make her 19-year old best friend, Jellal to erase his mysterious Sickness. She met Tatsuya and befriends him. Will She'll save Jellal in time? or Not?
1. Doorway to Destiny

5-07-13

Brave Story: New Travelers

Rating: K+(10 year old-above)

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Summary: How far will you go to save a friend? A 12 year old girl Australian, named Minato Kotobuki and her 19-year old Japanese best friend Jellal Fernandes, fell into a mysterious sickness. When a mysterious girl voice offers a chance to save Jellal. She met an 11-year old 5th grader, Tatsuya. Tatsuya and Minato became Travelers, visits from another world called vision in order to save their friends, Miki and Jellal to wish to The Goddess to save their friends from mysterious coma. They met Yuno A 15-year old specific half-kitkin and half-ankha Archer, Sogreth A 30-year old waterkin strong axe user, Meladee A 25-year old Ankhakin Chief of the Vahadina Highlanders, Ropple A 17-year old Smart Pankin Starseer and Leynart A 27-year old Beastkin Captain of the Knight of Stengel. Together, They travel to search for the 5 magic gems that they can lead to the Goddess' Tower. But a Mysterious Traveler named Rei will stop at nothing to make sure that Tatsuya and Minato failed their quest. Pairings: Tatsuya/Yuno, Minato/Jellal, Meladee/Leynart and etc.! Rated K For Violence and Mild Language except Minato, Tatsuya and The Other Characters.

Prologue: Doorway to Destiny

In The Town of Fiore, one of the busiest cities in Magnolia. It's quite a beautiful town. It's peaceful, clean and etc. btw, let's go to Minato and Jellal.

"Wow. I liked this kind of weather, Thanks for Inviting me, Minato." Jellal smiles.

"You're Welcome." Minato smiled back.

"Want some Ice cream? I'll get some at the shop." Jellal said.

"Sure." Minato smiled. And Jellal went to the Street to the ice cream parlor to get some Ice cream.

5 minutes later…

"What took him so long…" Minato frowned. "Don't tell me!" Minato runs and search for Jellal. When She searched for Jellal. He was a the street, unconscious. "Jellal-san!" Minato pleaded Jellal to wake up.

A few hours later, The Ambulance took Jellal to the Hospital.

"What are you saying Doctor?!" Jellal's Friend saying in worry. "I'm Sorry… We run some test but we cannot identify the cause. He's Still breathing but we didn't know what caused his coma." The Hospital Director said. "No… Then Jellal. Will be like this forever?" Jellal's Friend said. "I Don't know." The Hospital Director said. "NO! Please Jellal! Wake up!" Jellal's friend cried. And Minato heard them and went into the roof.

Minato kneeled at the floor. "If only I can save you, Jellal-san." Minato said, crying. "Poor Jellal…" A Mysterious voice said. "Unless something isn't done.. She'll sleep forever. If only there is a way to change your faith. But there is.. It's a journey to test your bravery. Minato, you can do it too." The Mysterious voice said. "If There is something that it could help, I'll Do It!" Minato screams. Suddenly, A Necklace appeared on Minato's neck. And a Huge Door appeared out of Nowhere.

"You'll be away from the real world for a while. If you want to change your faith, then pass to the gate before you! For through the Porta Nectere lies the only means to get your wish!" a frog from before, entered the Porta Nectere. Minato looked for a minute and rushed into the gate. The Porta Nectere closed. And disappeared.

"Brave Traveler, Your Quest has begun!" A Voice said.

Next Chapter: Minato and Tatsuya meet! Lau and The Cave Of Trials!


	2. Lau and The Cave of Trials

Chapter 1: Minato and Tatsuya meet! Lau and The cave of Trials!

Minato was in the ground, unconscious. Next to her is an 11-year old 5th grader who had brown hair he is also unconscious. A green fat bird walked up to the 2. The bird chirped at them to wake them up. 40 seconds later, they are still motionless and the bird left.

1 minute later, Minato and the boy woke up "Ugh… What happen?" Minato shook her head and fixing her hair. Suddenly, she noticed a boy on a ground. "Oi! Wake Up!" Minato shook him. "Erm… Miki?" The boy mumbled slowly to get up. "Miki? Who's that?" Minato blinked confusingly. The Boy saw Minato and gasped. "Gah! We're you brought here by a voice and a traveler's mark like me?" the boy asked. "Yeah." Minato said and looking to his traveler's mark and the boy did the same.

"I'm Minato. Minato Kotobuki. You can call me Minako if you wanted." Minato said. "My name's Tatsuya." Tatsuya grinned. "Then Why did you passed to the Gate?" Minato asks. "Well.. My Best Friend, Miki fall into a mysterious coma." Tatsuya said depressingly. "That's what happen to my best friend, Jellal too! But first, we're are we?" Minato exclaimed. The 2 looked around. "Sounds edible to me." Tatsuya said. "Maybe we can asks someone why we are here?" Minato said. And Tatsuya nodded.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Tatsuya said. No one is in the cabin. They noticed a treasure box beside the chair, And The Opened the box then, they saw a Map on the chest. The top of the words are vision. "Something tells me that we're in vision and we should go to the cave of trials." Minato said. "I hope a person doesn't mind us borrowing a map." Tatsuya said. "Yeah." Minato sweats.

After 5 minutes of walking, the 2 finally made it to the cave of trials. When they entered, they saw a lot of birds talking. They chirped. 10 seconds later, they disappeared. "Do you have any ideas?" Minato said. "Nope.. I don't speak bird." Tatsuya said while scratching his head. After that, They entered a room with 4 statues.

When they looked at the 4 statues, a large mumbling occurred. "Gah!" Minato said. Suddenly, Minato and Tatsuya heard the 4 voices together.

"Travelers! We the four Guardians of the Goddess, Must question you, ere, journey begin." The 4 statues said. Then, The First Guardian spoke.

"I am the Dawn Guardian, ward of the east, servant of the Goddess. What would you ask me and the Dawn-kin?" The Dawn Guardian asks. "Iron Defenses!" The 2 said. "And the Defenses you shall have." The Dawn Guardian said.

"I am the Dusk Guardian, ward of the west, servant of the Goddess. What would you ask of me and the Dusk-kin?" The Dusk Guardian questioned. "Power to protect those we love." Minato and Tatsuya said at the same time again. "Then power you shall have." The Dusk Guardian agreed.

"I am the Snow Guardian, ward of the north, servant of the Goddess. What would you ask of me and the Snow-kin?" The Snow Guardian asks. "Nimble bodies" Both of Tatsuya and Minato said. "Then the Nimble Bodies you shall have." The Snow Guardian said.

"I am the Sun Guardian, ward of the South, servant to the Goddess of Destiny. What would you ask of me and the Sun-kin?" The Sun Guardian questioned. "Bodies that can resist almost anything." Minato told her. "Then resistant bodies you shall have." The Sun Guardian agreed.

"Travelers! Are you satisfied with your choices?" The Four Guardians asked. "Yes, of course." Minato told them. "We're happy with our choices." Tatsuya nodded. "You two will be faced with myriad challenges, Travelers. Overcome them all, so that your most desired wishes may be granted!" The Four Guardians said as the door north of the two opened. "Let's go, Tatsuya!" Minato said. "Okay!" Tatsuya replied.

The 2 entered the next room. They we're gathered by an elderly man who has blonde hair and a beard.

"Well, now! What a peculiar turn of events. Did I startled you two? There, there. I mean you no harm. The name is Lau. You may address me as Wayfinder Lau. I serve as guide to Travelers new to the world of Vision." Wayfinder Lau introduced himself. "Wayfinder Lau. We need your help on what we need to do." Minato asked. "Yeah. Like how do we get our wish granted?" Tatsuya added. "Now now. All your questions will be answered. But first things first. Show me your Traveler's Marks." Wayfinder Lau stated. Minato and Tatsuya showed him their traveler's marks. "Well now. You seem to be bona fide Travelers… If you're not, well, your friends are doomed anyway." Wayfinder Lau commented. Minato and Tatsuya gulped. Wayfinder Lau cleared his throat.

"Well now, judging by the answers you gave to the Four Guardians, you are ranked Novice Brave Prototype 1. Now for your equipment." Wayfinder Lau waved his wand at the two. Suddenly, two white lights engulfed them. 40 seconds later, Tatsuya now wore brown armor and a hat, grey pants, grey boots and on his hand is a medium size sword with five slots on it. Minato wore a Blue dress, a Red Long Scarf, White Mahjong Pants, Black boots with silver lines on it, white Shoulder Armors, Arm Protection Armors and Twin Swords, just like Assassin in Elgard.

"Nice!" Tatsuya said. "Amazing!" Minato exclaimed. "Hmm…Well, they do make you look sharp… That's more than I can say for the impudent rascalialin who arrived not long before you two." Wayfinder Lau commented. "Wait, so there are other Travelers like us?" Minato blinked. "Ho ho… The one Tatsuya is wielding is called the Traveler's Sword, a Novice Brave's weapon and the one Minato's wielding is called the Assassin's twin blades. But you two have a trial to complete before I can give you all the juicy details. Which brings us to said ordeal. Certainly you realize having your wish granted comes at a price?" Wayfinder Lau asked. "A price?" Minato asked. "Once you pass through this door behind me, your wisdom and bravery will be tested. Use those weapons and prove to me you have the mettle to come out on top. There's no turning back now. You'll simply have to find the true exit. The birds you met gave some sort of hint about light and back turns." Wayfinder Lau smiled as he vanished. Minato put her hand on her chin and thought about it for 60 seconds, then she snapped her fingers. "This will be a snap! Come on, Tatsuya!" Minato said with determination. "Right!" Tatsuya nodded.

The two of them found statues of griffins and only turned the ones who are facing other directions. The door north of them opened. They entered a room with another griffin statue, suddenly, the statue began to beat its wings. "Thus end your test. Now, back to the Wayfinder's side with you!" The griffin told them as he warped them back to the Wayfinder's Hut.

"The two reappeared in Lau's cabin, he noticed them and smiled. "Oh ho! Back in one piece, I see? Very good." "It was a snap." Tatsuya grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "Come closer, you two." Lau issued, they come closer to him. Then they sat down. "Ahem! Now then—allow me to get you two up to speed. This world, which we fancy to call Vision…was crafted by no less than the mighty Goddess of Destiny. And you two, young children are Travelers who have ventured here to have their wishes granted. The ordeal in the cave put your skills to the proof—a formality you two have defiantly handled. So far so good?" Lau asked. "So, all we have to do is ask the Goddess of Destiny to have our wish granted so she can save our friends?" Tatsuya gasped in awe "Yes. Now, you two must brave many perils and ventured to the Tower of Destiny. To each Traveler who arrives there safely, the Goddess grants them a single wish. But you cannot march up to her and asked for it without labor, no no! Take a look at the slots on your weapons." Lau stated. Tatsuya and Minato took a look at the holes on their weapons.

"The Traveler's Sword and the Assassin's twin blades, They are the reflections of your strength. As you 2 grew, so shall they. See the five holes? You need to find the 5 gems. So if we fill our weapons with five gemstones, we can meet the Goddess?" Minato asked. "Yes. And if you fill them with all five gemstones, Tatsuya's Traveler's Sword will evolved into the Demon's Bane and Minato's Assassin twin blades will evolve into an Archenemy twins. Only the Demon's Bane and the Archenemy twins will open to the Goddess' tower." Lau Adds.

"So where do we find them?" Tatsuya asked. "They will have to find themselves into you. Normally, you have to do various tasks and ordeals to obtain them. When or where? I do not say. Some events may seem pointless and vexing, but remember that Vision in its entirety serves as a test. Be resourceful! Try anything!" Lau smiled. "Alright, we'll handle any ordeals and collect the gemstones!" Minato smiled. "You must be tired after my long talk. You may as they say in your world, crash here for the night. Tomorrow, your journeys will began." Lau offered. "Yeah. I'm beat." Tatsuya yawned. Minato and Tatsuya slept on the bed.

The next day, Minato and Tatsuya were outside with Lau. "Wayfinder Lau, thank you for everything." Minato bowed gratefully. "Yeah. Wish us luck on our journey!" Tatsuya beamed. "Hoh ho. It's no problem. Here, have some food for your travels." Lau gave them Lau's Lunch and 5 mako berries. "So where do we start?" Minato asked. "You must head to the town of Lanka. I will teleport you two near there. Oh, I have one final word of advice to you two, for each gemstone you have obtained, you can visit your world for once and one time only and check on those you cared about. The Mirror of Truth and the star sigils will open the way. You will find out eventually. Good luck on your journey!" Lau smiled as he warped them near Lanka. After they were gone, Lau put his hand on his chin. "Now a second and third one… What could it mean?" Lau muttered as he stared at the sky.

Minato and Tatsuya's travels begun to save Jellal and Miki!

Chapter 2 Trailer

"And Then, we met a girl named, Yuno. Is it?" Minato said. "Yeah, I know. She's just like Miki…" Tatsuya sulks. "Don't give up, Tatsuya!" Minato said.

NEXT TIME: Chapter 2 Lanka's Sweetheart


	3. Lanka's Sweetheart

Chapter 2: Lanka's Sweetheart

Minato and Tatsuya get up on the ground. They looked around, they we're in a forest.

"So.. This is the Forest." Tatsuya said. "Looks like." Minato smiles. "According to the Map, Lanka should be near here." Tatsuya pointed. Suddenly, they heard a girl voice. "Hey! Back off!" The Girl said. "Looks like someone's In trouble." Minato said. "Yeah. I know." Tatsuya scratched his head. The 2 headed to the source of the voice.

"When they got to the source, they saw a 15 year old girl who wore pink clothes and wielding a bow, but what made Tatsuya and Minato gasped is her cat ears and tail. She was surrounded by strange wolf-like creatures. "Why are all these gimblewolves chasing me!" The girl yelled, she then noticed Minato and Tatsuya. "H-Hey! You two!" The gimblewolves turned their attention to the two Travelers and growled at them. "Uh oh!" Tatsuya gulped. "Don't you recognized a damsel in distress when you see one? Be a man! Get over here and help!" The girl shouted. Tatsuya gasped as she said that. 'That's…what Miki said before she got that coma!' Tatsuya got out his Traveler's Sword and pointed it at the gimblewolves, Minato unsheathed her Assassin's twin blades and did the same. "Now, Let's show these puppies who's boss!" The girl got her bow and arrow ready.

"Here we go!" Tatsuya exclaimed. Minato followed up with a slash 2 times, killing the gimblewolf. "Eat this!" the girl yelled as she fired arrows at the second gimblewolf, killing it as well. Suddenly, the third gimblewolf let out a howl and two more gimblewolves replaced the ones who were killed. "W-What The Heck!?" Minato gasped as she slashed 2 times the gimblewolf, one of the gimblewolves hit Tatsuya, but he slashed it back. After killing the two replacements, the third let out another howl and called on two more. Tatsuya and his party killed the 2 replacements three times. But more keep coming.

"Aw, enough already! Where are they all coming from?" The girl panicked as the gimblewolves stepped closer to the party. 'Tatsuya, Minato…' Tatsuya and Minato heard Lau's voice. "Your weapons, hold them up. When matters looked grim in battle, you can give your weapons a quick flash…and escaped the danger. Something to hold you two over until you learn bravura skills!' 'Got it.' Minato and Tatsuya nodded as they held their weapons up, they emitted a flash. The gimblewolves were scared and ran off.

"Wow! What was that? Magic?" The girl gasped, Minato and Tatsuya stared at the girl's cat ears. "Oh… Hmm, I guess I owe you two at least an thank you before I start in with the questions." The girl bowed politely. "My name's Yuno. I live in the town of Lanka just outside the forest." The girl now known as Yuno introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Yuno-san." Minato smiled but continued to stared at her cat ears. Yuno got a good look at Minato and Tatsuya.

"I don't think I've seen you two around… Are you visiting from Gasara? Tearsheaven?" Yuno asked. "Are they Japanese cities?" Tatsuya asked. "…Juppanse? Hm, never heard of that before…" She noticed them staring at her cat ears. "Why are you two staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Yuno asked, a question mark above her head. "Your ears…" Minato gasped. "Oh, my ears? I'm of mixed descent. Half kitkin, half ankha. So?" Yuno pointed out. "What's an kitkin?" Tatsuya blinked. "And a ankha?" Minato added, confused as well. Yuno was surprised. "…Don't tell me you two have never heard of a kitkin!" Yuno let out a hearty laugh. "Oh stop pulling my leg." Yuno stared at the two Travelers. "You… two are pulling my leg, right?" Yuno asked. "Um… no." Minato shook her head no. Yuno got a good look at the two. "Hmm, wait a minute… Come to think of it. How did you two know magic?" Yuno questioned, suddenly it hit her. "Holy darbabas! Are you two… not by any chance, Travelers!" Yuno gasped. "Are Travelers rare?" Tatsuya wondered. "Well, of course they're rare! Travelers only come from the real world! Wow! I mean…whoa…You…You two are TRAVELERS! But hmm…I always thought of male and female Travelers as strong and beautiful, the male Travelers have big muscles and hairy chests while the female ones have beautiful looks and big breasts. I didn't know kids like you can become one." Yuno rubbed her eyes. "Aren't you a kid too?" Tatsuya wondered. Yuno laughed. "You do have a point. So Travelers, do you have some names?" Yuno asked politely.

"I'm Tatsuya." Tatsuya introduced. "And I'm Minato. Minato Kotobuki. You can call me Kotobuki or Minako." Minato said. "Tatsuya…. And Minako? Wow.. Interesting Names. So, do you two want to come over to my house? My family runs an inn in Lanka. You two saved my hide, so the least I can do is feed you and put you up for the night!" Yuno offered. "Of course. We will be happy to stay with you for the night. Right Tatsuya?" Minato smiled at him. "Of course!" Tatsuya smiled as well. "Yippee! Okay, the town of Lanka is just a short walk to the south once we emerge from the forest. So enough chit-chat. Let's get this show on the road!" Yuno raised her fist in the air. "Okay!" Tatsuya smiled as he too raised his fist in the air.

The three managed to get out of Lanka Forest. Yuno pointed to a town. "Lanka is just up ahead. Come on, let's go!" Yuno shouted excitedly as the three of them head towards the town.

The trio entered Lanka. "Here we are in Lanka!" Yuno proclaimed as she saw a inn up ahead. "That's my house over there. See the bed on the sign? That's the innkeeper's emblem." Yuno pointed to the sign. "Oh wow." Minato gasped in awe. "Let's go meet your parents then." Tatsuya smiled. The trio entered the Inn.

When they entered, Yuno's parents and her dog, Sotark noticed them. Sotark barked happily at her. "Heh he! I missed you too, Sotark." Yuno smiled as she petted him. "Yuno! You're alright!" Yuno's mother, Ayn ran up to her and hugged her. "We were worried sick!" Fazi, Yuno's father said sternly. "I'm sorry, Mama, Papa. I had to go deeper into the forest to find any game—and while I was there, a pack of gimblewolves tried to attack me. I thought I was doomed! But then Tatsuya and Minato here came along and saved my biscuits." Yuno explained. "Well! It sounds like we owe you two an thank you, children." Ayn smiled. "Aw, it was no problem." Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head nervously. "As for you, young lady: next time, take Sotark with you like we asked. You're lucky Tatsuya and Minato were there to come to your aid! Thank the Goddess…" Fazi sighed in relief. "All right, Papa, I heard you. But guess what!" Yuno beamed excitedly. "…What, dear? What are you getting all worked up for?" Fazi blinked. "Hang on to your breeches… Tatsuya and Minato… are Travelers!" Yuno shouted with excitement. That caught her parents by surprise. "T-T-Travelers! You're kidding!" Fazi gasped in shock. "Travelers… Wait, then you two must be on your way to the Goddess's tower!" Fazi said excitedly.

"Yes. We're on a quest for the Goddess of Destiny to have our wishes granted." Minato nodded. "What's your wish? Oh, this is simply splendid! Whoopee, two TRAVELERS!" Fazi cheered. "Honey, settle down! You're scaring them! You're scaring ME." Ayn sweat dropped. "Um… it's no trouble at all." Minato smiled nervously. "Mama, can Tatsuya and Minato stay the night? As a thank you." Yuno asked. "Well of course! They saved my daughter's life!" Fazi nodded in agreement. "All right. I'll have to whip up something extra special tonight. Yuno, be a good girl and show Tatsuya and Minato around." Ayn suggested. "Yes, Mama." Yuno turned to her new found friends with a smile. "Alright, show us around town, Yuno." Tatsuya smiled.

The trio explored town, they learn about the Highlanders who bring peace to the world of Vision. Later, they learn about tems, the currency of Vision. Soon, they came across one of Yuno's neighbors who needed help finding a lost ring. Eventually, they found the ring and Yuno's neighbor thanked them and gave them a crafting kit. Miss Maree suggested seeing her boyfriend on accessory making, they did just that and Minato and Tatsuya made their first accessories. After that, The trio head back to Yuno's home for dinner.

The trio and Yuno's parents were eating their dinner. "…My, my! That is astounding!" Ayn smiled. "Yeah! Can you believe it? One scrawny kid staring down a whole pack of wolves!" Yuno nodded. "Tee hee! It sounds like my daughter has a little crush on you, Tatsuya." Ayn smiled again, Yuno twitched while Tatsuya chocked but recovered while Minato giggled. "M-M-M-Mama! Sh, you're embarrassing me! I just—He's only—" Yuno waved her arms up and down frantically. "Oh, look at her blush." Ayn smiled. "Ha ha! Remember, dear? We used to be the same way when we were young and frisky." Fazi smiled also. Yuno covered her face and groaned. "I'm sorry, Tatsuya and Minato. My parents are such social liabilities." Tatsuya smiled at her. "It's no problem, I don't mind at all." He answered. "Ahem! Tatsuya and Minato…" Fazi asked. "Yes?" Both replied. "Seeing as how you two have just arrived in Vision. I presume you two have no travel plans yet?" Fazi asked. "Um. Yeah. We don't know where to start." Minato nodded. "Might I suggest you two head for Lyris? It's not far. So many people pass through—one of them may just point you towards the Goddess's Tower" Fazi suggested. "Hey, yeah! Maybe we can find a clue on one of the gemstones!" Tatsuya smiled.

'Yeah! Hang on, Jellal, me and Tatsuya will both save you and Miki!' Minato thought to herself. Yuno put her hand on her chin. "Lyris, huh? I always wanted to go there." Yuno got up from her seat with determination. "Well… now's my chance. I'm going with Tatsuya and Minato on their journey!" Yuno said with courage, eyes sparkle. "Y-Yuno!" Minato gasped. "Whoa, there, young lady! You'll do no such thing!" Ayn protested. "I've made up my mind and you can't stop me. I'm going with them!" Yuno said. "Honey, what do you think?" Ayn asked her husband. Fazi smiled warmly. "I say, go right on ahead." He stated with a heartwarming smile. "…Really? You'll let me?" Yuno gasped. "Are you sure?" Ayn questioned. "Ayn, who are we to question destiny? Did you know, Yuno, your grandfather journeyed with a Traveler back in the day? This was all before my father was born, but Grandpa told him time and time again: 'If you ever find a Traveler, leave your life behind if you have to, but go with him or her- because what you get out of it, no one else can ever give it to you.' So you go, Yuno. Make the journey, and let the journey change your life." Fazi smiled. "Thank you, Papa!" Yuno smiled and bowed politely. "If your father say so, then I agree with him. Then go, Yuno. You have my blessing." Ayn smiled. "Is that alright with you two?" Ayn asked. "Sure! She helped us by showing us around Lanka, so she can teach us more about Vision." Tatsuya nodded in agreement. "Plus she's really handy with a bow. We make a powerful team." Minato closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, guys!" Yuno cheered. "Hee hee, oh Yuno." Ayn closed her eyes and smiled. "Ha, ha ha. Well, plenty of sleep, tomorrow your journey begins." Fazi smiled.

Tomorrow, Tatsuya, Minato and Yuno begin their journey! Who else will join this newfound friendship?

Chapter 3 Trailer

"Huh?! We will meet other weird animals here?!" Minato said. "Well Yeah.. It's in the story actually." Tatsuya said. "Hey Guys!" Yuno exclaimed. "Oh Hi Yuno!" Both Tatsuya and Minato said. "Are you sure, we'll join them on our Party?" Yuno said. "Sure we are!" Minato smiled.

NEXT TIME "Chapter 3 Gentle Heart and The Mirror of the Truth"


	4. A Gentle Heart and The Mirror of Truth

Chapter 3: A Gentle Heart and the Mirror of the Truth

The Next Morning, Tatsuya, Minato and Yuno are ready for journey.

"See you soon, Mama. Bye, Papa!" Yuno hugged her parents. Fazi got out something. It was a charm of some sort. "Wait, Yuno. Before you go, I need to give you something. This is a family heirloom—a good luck charm your grandpa wore during his travels. Always keep it close." Fazi said as he gave her the charm. "…I will." Yuno nodded as she put it around her neck. "Take care of yourself." Ayn closed her eyes and smiled. Fazi turned to Tatsuya and Minato with a smile. "Look after my daughter, Tatsuya and Minato." "Don't worry, she'll be safe." Minato assured him. "Cross the Grandera River and head west to reach Lyris. We'll be praying your wishes come true!" "Thank you." Tatsuya smiled.

As the trio head outside., Yuno brought up a question. "So, um…before we take off on our journey. I need to ask you two something." Yuno asked nervously. "What is it?" Tatsuya asked. "What's your wishes gonna be?" Yuno asked. "My wish is to get my friend, Miki better." Tatsuya answered. "I also wish for Jellal to be better too." Minato added. Tatsuya and Minato explain to Yuno on what their wishes will be.

"…Oh. So you want to make your friends better. They're sick, huh?" Yuno asked sadly. Minato and Tatsuya nodded. "Then you need to find those five gemstones fast or Miki and Bridget will… oh." Yuno said worriedly. "Um…sorry I brought it up,. But I just had to know. Otherwise it wouldn't feel like we were really doing this together….you know?" Yuno pointed out. "It's okay, Yuno-san. We're in this together." Minato assured her. Yuno looked up. "…Anyway! I'll do anything I can to help you two track down those gemstones and get your wishes." Yuno said with determination. "Thanks, Yuno." Tatsuya smiled. "Wait, Tatsuya. Can I ask you one question? What's Miki like?" Yuno asked. "Well, she's a lot like you." Tatsuya stated. "Huh? She's a lot like me? What does that mean?" Yuno questioned. Tatsuya thought about it and answered. "Well… You're both kinda cute." Yuno blushed madly. "R-really? Oh quit playing around, Tatsuya!" Yuno pushed Tatsuya and he fell to the ground, with dizzy eyes. "Uh…" Minato sweat dropped. "Oops! I'm sorry! Don't die on me when our journey gotten started!" Yuno smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

The trio began their journey to Grandera River. Sooner or later, they arrived at a crossing.

The trio walked up to a gondolier like boatman. "Lyris is on the far side of the Grandera River. This is where we cross!" Yuno stated. "Ah! A customer." The boatman named Vortus smiled. "I can ferry you across the river for 10 tems. What do you say?" Vortus asked. "We got some tems on us, so okay!" Minato nodded. "All aboard!" Yuno cheered as they paid him and got on the boat.

"Wow…" Tatsuya gasped in awe as he and the others looked at the scenery while being ferried across the river. "…So where are three youngsters like yourselves heading off to?" Vortus asked. "We're heading to Lyris." Minato answered. "Yeah. Once we get across this river, we're going to travel all over Vision!" Yuno nodded. "My! That will be quite a trip. Hmm… how about I give you something special to kick off your travels?" Vortus offered. "Really! Like what?" Yuno asked excitedly. "You'll just have to wait until we cross the bank and see." Vortus told her. "I wonder what he's gonna give us." Tatsuya wondered. Vortus noticed a port nearby. "Oh, looks like we're nearly there." Vortus said with a smile.

3 minutes later, they got off the boat. "Well! Here we are." Vortus proclaimed. "So what is it you gonna give us?" Tatsuya asked in curiosity. "Ah, yes. Wait there just a moment." Vortus went into his boat and got out a bird net and cage and gave it to Yuno. "For you, young lady. As promised." Vortus smiled. Yuno inspected the items. "A net and birdcage? What are these for?" Yuno asked. "I'm delighted you asked! You hold in your hands the essential tools for bird catching. It's all the rage right now in Vision. I'll have you know." Vortus smiled again. "Bird catching…" Minato scratched her chin. "Oh trust me, it's great fun! You have to try it. I can't explain it in words—" Before Vortus can finished, a voice called out "Well, you had better try, Vortus. Especially after what happened last time." The voice joked, a merchant named Ben walked up to the trio and Vortus with a smile. "Ben! Good timing." Vortus closed his eyes and smiled. "Well met, friend." Ben commented.

"How are things in Nacht?" Vortus asked. "Kind of you to ask. I would say the folk there responded well to my guidance." Ben said with a grin. "Well, that's wonderful!" Vortus laughed heartily. "Mister, who's your friend?" Yuno asked politely. "Oh—this, children, is Ben. He's a dear friend of mine and a reputable member of SNOB." Vortus introduced everyone to Ben. "SNOB?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "It stands for the Social Network of Bird lovers, of course! Ben, would you mind teaching these children about bird catching?" Vortus asked. Ben nodded in agreement. "But Vortus… as much as I applaud your hearty endorsement of bird catching, which is a noble endeavor. I must insist you make certain rules clear to new catchers. We SNOBs love catching the little darlings as much as the next man or woman and we would just as soon share that joy with every last person in Vision, but as you know, we regulate the sport so no harm would come to the little birdies. And yet, just the other day, a boy who claimed YOU told him about bird catching, why he wreaked terrible havoc! Absolutely no regard for the rules at all!" Ben scolded. "Yes, I know, I know! Funny… I was just about to explain the rules to these three kids here, but then I saw you and decided to let an expert like you teach them." Vortus explained. "Um… So how does bird catching work?" Minato asked in wonder. "Leave that to me. Follow me and I will show you the ropes of bird catching." Ben nodded.

Ben took the trio to a place called the Goalfinch Grotto, Minato and Tatsuya were shocked to find the birds the same birds they encountered when they arrived in Vision. After some training from Ben, Minato and Tatsuya got some birds, 5 to be exact. After that, Ben took them back to Vortus and they learn about bird brawling and Vortus asked them to bird brawl a friend of his in his place. They went back to Lanka Forest and bird brawl the friend, Minato and Tatsuya won and were quickly amazed by bird brawling and the rewards that follow.

"So, how was the bird brawl?" Vortus asked. "The birds were so cute!" Minato squealed, so did Yuno. "Quite so! Well, now that you have a newfound appreciation for goalfinches… my work here is done." Ben closed his eyes and smiled. "Many thanks, Ben. Let's you and I have a drink at the tavern sometime soon." Vortus said gratefully. "Yeah, let's. Good luck, children, with your bird catching and brawling!" Ben waved goodbye as he leaves. "Thanks for everything, Ben." Tatsuya bowed politely. "I'll tell you. You really saved my bacon by brawling in my place. Kee Tarma will throw a fit when I fail to show up. Well, I'll hold you up no longer. Here, take this as a little thank you." Vortus gave them a Monster Album. "You sure we can have this?" Minato gasped. "I'm positive. Why, back in my day, I used to travel all over Vision, collecting information on monsters, jotting them down on that book. Pretty useful when you're collecting materials." Vortus closed his eyes and smiled. "Cool. Hey Yuno, let me have it." Tatsuya asked, Yuno nodded and gave it to him. "Now, where are you off to again?" Vortus asked. "Lyris. We almost forgot about it." Minato answered. "Ah, Lyris. A truly beautiful city. But might I suggest you visit Sakawa? Just follow the river north. Sakawa is renowned for its seafood. Best fish in Vision! Worth a stop if you have time." Vortus stated. That caught Minato and Yuno's interest. 'Fish! Yum yum!' Yuno thought to herself. 'Cat instincts kicking in… must hold it off after eating fish!' Minato gulped. "Sounds good! Let's head to Sakawa first, then Lyris." Tatsuya smiled. "Alright, have fun on your travels." Vortus waved goodbye as he watched them head north.

20 minutes of walking and fighting monsters later, they arrived at Sakawa.

Sakawa was like a fishing village, only with aquatic like humanoids called waterkin. As the trio walked in, they saw something heading their way and a voice shouting out to them. "You three! Clear the road! Kee Keema and Turbo comin' through!" The trio yelped as they jumped out of the way as a darbaba carriage came speeding towards the entrance. Yuno was knocked back a bit, but not seriously injured. "Oops, sorry 'bout that! But I gotta deliver this or else I'm in for a tannin'!" Kee Keema apologized as his carriage was out of sight. "Y-Yuno! Are you alright?" Minato asked in concern as she and Tatsuya were hiding behind a barrel. Yuno got up and she was mad. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Yuno got out her bow and arrow and pointed it at the direction of the carriage. "Wanna see if you can outrun my arrows? PUNK!" Yuno growled, then realized what she's doing and turned to see Minato and Tatsuya staring wide eye at her. "…Ahem! Excuse my unladylike behavior. So, this is Sakawa. Why don't we fish around for some clues or better yet, fish?" Yuno licked her lips. Minato did the same.

The trio explored Sakawa, they were amazed by what this village has to offer. After that, they head into the inn for fish.

When they entered, the innkeeper noticed them and smiled. "Excuse us, can we get some fish?" Minato asked politely. "Howdy, have a seat! Here for lunch, then?" the lodge master asked. "This mornin's catch is fresh as can be! I'll whip you up somethin' extra special." "Hear that, Tatsuya and Minato? Ooh, I can't WAIT." Yuno rubbed her hands excitedly. "Yeah." Tatsuya smiled. Suddenly, a alligator like child who wore clothes came running in and bumped into Yuno. Yuno yelped as she fell down. The boy hid behind Tatsuya and Minato. Yuno got up and the two saw a red aura emitting from Yuno, indicating she's mad. "HEY! Who ran into me this time? I'll rip him apart!" Yuno shouted, an anger vain on her forehead. "I…I…I…I'm sorry!" The waterkin boy bowed in apology. Suddenly, a bellowing voice said "Get back here, Minos. You're gonna keep practicin' till you get it." The trio and the waterkin boy known as Minos turned to see a hulking crocodile humanoid waterkin who is perhaps 30 year-old, wore heavy armor and spike gauntlets and has a huge axe on his back. 'H-He's huge!' Tatsuya gulped. The waterkin folded his arms. "Stop northern' the other customers and get back here." Minos was scared stiff. The waterkin bowed in apology. "Sorry my boy got in your hair. We'll be on our way." He replied. Yuno gulped. "You're his father? (Nice knowing you, kid…)" The waterkin dragged his son by the collar and left.

"My, my… I tell ya, that Sogreth's a tough case." The lodge master shook his head. "So that kid's father is called Sogreth?" Minato wondered. "His son looks miserable." Yuno said, feeling bad for Minos. "Cause he's in trainin'! His pop's got the poor kid at it mornin' to night. No wonder little Minos wants to take off, har!" The lodge master joked. "Wow, pretty strict for a parent." Tatsuya sweat dropped.

5 minutes later, the lodge master got their food ready. "All right, here ya are. Sakawa's finest broiled bomba in liver sauce." The lodge master smiled. "Let's eat!" Minato and Yuno said excitedly as they dig in. Tatsuya gawked at how they eat, but ate his food slowly.

Another 5 minutes later, they finish their food.

"Ugh…No more… please…" Minato rubbed her tummy. "Urrp! That fish was FILL-ING! Ready to-urrrp!—head to Lyris, Tatsuya and Minato?" Yuno burped. "Yeah. Let's head for Lyris." Tatsuya nodded. After paying for their food, the trio head for Lyris.

1 hour has passed, but the trio finally arrived at Lyris.

"So this is Lyris." Minato gasped as they entered the city. Tatsuya noticed a crowd near a Highlanders' branch. "Hey, what's going on over there?" Tatsuya said, Minato and Yuno noticed it too. "I say we go check it out!" Yuno proclaimed, Minato and Tatsuya nodded in agreement and the trio head to the crowd.

"Excuse us, sir. What's going on?" Yuno asked a man. "Did you hear? A Highlander hailing from Vahadina is about make an announcement." He told them. "About what?" Minato wondered. Then the crowd including the trio turned their attention to the Highlanders' branch, a 25-year old woman with black long hair, wore dark red clothes and brown boots with two short swords strapped at the back of her thighs along with a man who has black hair, wore blue robe like clothes, brown shoes and has glasses came up to the crowd. The man cleared his throat and continued. "Presenting Chief Meladee of the Vahadina branch, here to make an important announcement. Your attention please!" The woman now known as Meladee then spoke. "Countrymen! I have traveled here to Lyris for one reason alone: to enlist new Highlanders." The crowd gasped. "Over the past few years, monsters have plagued Vahadina in increasing numbers, and we lack the manpower to eradicate them or to conduct needed forays into the ruins. Make no mistake: our work will require you to leave your home behind and face many dangers. But if any of you think you have the mettle, I ask now to consider applying. Our need is urgent, hence we place no restrictions on age or gender. However we are accepting tough four-man teams only. I will leave Q & A and the exam details to Chief Kyte, your local branch head. Thank you for your time." Meladee smiled as she head into the branch.

Kyte cleared his throat, then he began. "Details will be posted by the branch. Interested parties can check there. I hope to be testing many of you soon. Any questions?" Kyte asked, then narrowed his eyes at the trio. "Um, I got one, sir. Why do we have to apply in fours?" Yuno asked. "Highlanders value solid teamwork over personal valor. What good to us is a veteran of a hundred battles who throws discipline to the wind? No, we want 4 men who fight as one-not one man who fights like four." The trio were interested by this info. Kyte scowled as he looks at them. "…I hope YOU'RE not applying?" Kyte frowned. "Chief Meladee spoke of the dangers of our work. Children have no place with us. Come back once you grow another thirty septers, muffin." Kyte said as he head into the branch.

Yuno twitched angrily as Minato and Tatsuya sweat dropped. "Muffin! I'll show you a muffin! Grr… He won't get away with saying that, guys!" Yuno clutched her fists in anger. "I have a reputation to look after, even if you two don't." "We don't?" Minato wondered. "Let's find us a fourth man so we can take the Highlanders' exam." Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah! Once we become Highlanders, we'll make money, and have free access around the borders. But most of all, I wanna wipe that smirk off that jerk's face!" Yuno said with fire burning in her eyes. Suddenly, a waterkin bumped into Yuno. "Ooooh. Why do people bumped into me?" Yuno grumbled. The waterkin panted. "I'm in a hurry" He panicked. "What happened?" Minato asked. "Yes! Big trouble! A kid from Sakawa has gone missing! I hafta find me some Highlanders to help with the search! "Whoa whoa whoa! A kid? Which kid?" Yuno questioned. "Sogreth's boy, Minos! Please, I need to get to the Highlanders' Branch!" The waterkin said in worry as he head towards the branch. "Wait, isn't that the kid we ran into?" Tatsuya gasped. "We can't let this slide! We got to go back to Sakawa to help him!" Yuno shouted, Minato and Tatsuya nodded and the trio head back to Sakawa.

They got to the village elder's house and saw two waterkin knocked out and another alligator like waterkin in worry.

"Why did Sogreth hafta go and do somethin' crazy like that!" The waterkin known as Kee Keema sighed worriedly. "Where are Minos and Sogreth!" Tatsuya asked. Kee Keema turned to them. "We found Minos' footprints a short ways into the Seaside Cave, and then this huge monster attacked. Caught us off guard. You can see for yourself." Kee Keema pointed to the knocked out waterkin. "Sogreth's the only one that made it. And what does he do! He takes off into the cave all by himself to rescue his son!" Kee Keema looked down in sadness. "Sogreth's been my pal forever. Minos is like a son to me. So why'd that fool leave me behind!" He stomped his feet. "I told him to wait for help from Lyris-" Before he can finish, Yuno interrupted. "And here we are!" "Yeah. We're pretty good with weapons!" Minato nodded. "B-B-But…" Kee Keema started but looked at them, he can see they have determination to help those in need. "Alright. But I'm going too! Name's Kee Keema. We head due west from here." Kee Keema stated.

The party head due west and after 15 minutes, they arrived at the Seaside Cave.

They were walking inside. "The monster is around here, somewhere. Stay on your toes!" Kee Keema warned. "Got it." Tatsuya nodded. "Hmm…" Kee Keema eyed Tatsuya and Minato's weapons. 'Those weapons… Could they be…?'

After 20 minutes of exploring and fighting monsters, they made it to the end of the cave. When they arrived, they were shocked to see Sogreth knocked to the ground by a crab like monster, Minos watched in horror as the monster advanced slowly towards him. "P-P-Pop!" Minos panicked. "Sogreth!" Kee Keema gasped as the party rushed to their aid. The crab monster lifted his claw at Minos. "Look out!" Yuno shouted as she ran and pushed Minos out of the way, she got hit by the claw and was knocked out. "Yuno!" Tatsuya gasped as he got out his Traveler's Sword. Minato pulled out her Twin Blades as well. Now you're in for it, crabby!" Kee Keema growled. Suddenly, Sogreth got up and looked at the monster crab in anger. "Kee…Keema?" Sogreth muttered. "Sogreth, you're alive! Come on, you gotta help us!" Kee Keema shouted. Sogreth picked up his axe and points it at the crab monster. "With pleasure!" He nodded.

Sogreth yelled out a war cry as he slashed the Boogaboo Crab three times with his axe, the crab hit him with its claw. "Hey Tatsuya, let's try out something!" Kee Keema suggested. "Okay!" Tatsuya nodded as the two of them concentrated. "Swish, Fillet!" Tatsuya and Kee Keema combined their attacks for massive damage on the crab. Minato rushed at the Boogaboo slash 2 times.

The crab lifted his claw and slams it down, causing an earthquake, it knocked them back a little, but they regain their balance. Sogreth concentrated and yelled "Focus Slash!" Sogreth swung a mighty swing at the crab, giving it some medium hurt. The crab tried to swipe Minato, but due to her new lightning fast speed, she dodged the swipe and slashed it three times. Tatsuya slashed the crab three times. Kee Keema jumped high in the air and gave a mighty slash to the crab. The crab monster was getting weaker. Minato slashed the Boogaboo crab 2 times. Kee Keema and Tatsuya once again combined their attacks and gave the crab massive damage. "Time to end this!" Sogreth yelled as he slashed it one more time. The crab growled in agony as its shell was split opened and it lay on the ground, dead.

"We…We got it!" Minato panted heavily as the others panted as well. "Looks like we took care of him…" Sogreth wheezed. Minos got up and ran up to his father and hugged him. Tatsuya ran up to Yuno and helped her up. "Minos! Is Minos safe?" Yuno asked. "Yeah, he's safe." Tatsuya told her. Yuno sighed in relief. "P-Pop! I'm so sorry!" Minos sniffled. "You had me worried sick." Sogreth told him. "Welp! Looks like things are under control. I got to hurry and finish that package! See ya later!" Kee Keema waved goodbye as he exited. "Thanks again, Kee Keema!" Sogreth called out to him. "No worries, thank the little Braves and the missus!" Kee Keema called out.

The trio and Sogreth and his son sat down. "Tatsuya, Minato… and Yuno, is it? I dunno where we'd be if you didn't show up. Much obliged." Sogreth bowed politely. "Yeah. Thanks for saving us." Minos smiled. "Oh, stop, you're making us blush. Right guys?" Yuno rubbed the back of her nervously. "It's no problem. I'm just glad everyone's safe." Minato closed her eyes and smiled. "Same here." Tatsuya smiled. "…Pop, I'm hungry." Minos said. "Ha ha! Nothing fazes you, huh Minos." Yuno grinned. "Little rascal…" Sogreth smiled. Then he noticed something in Minos' belly. "What do you have there in your belly?" He wondered. Suddenly, a yellow light appeared from Minos' belly. "W-What the?" Yuno gasped. "I found this stone while I was looking for tidewort…" Minos got it out. Suddenly, the stone lifted in the air. "What's going on?" Yuno gasped. Then a voice spoke. "I am one of the Goddess's power. At my command, a pathway will open… to which so ever Travelers she chosen. You have proven yourself brave, and a trustworthy vessel for my power. So hold your sword aloft, Traveler!" The voice said, Tatsuya got out his sword and lift up in the air. "I, the spirit of courage, in the face of adversity, shall grant you the power to drive back the darkness.!" Then the gemstone went into Tatsuya's sword and the sword started to change shape! Now it has two changing blades on the sword. "Awesome…" Tatsuya gasped in awe.

"You're…you're a Traveler!" Sogreth gasped in shock. "That is SO cool!" Minos cheered. "And don't forget me, I'm a Traveler too." Minato smiled. "So this is one of the gemstones you and Minato are looking for." Yuno figured. "…Two real live Travelers. Sakes alive! So what's the other world like?" Sogreth asked. "We can explain when we get out of here." Yuno told him. Sogreth nodded.

The party and Minos went outside to find that the tide has gotten in. After 5 minutes of exploring, all seemed lost, but then, the gemstone told Tatsuya to used its power. Tatsuya used Lightspark to clear open a road.

While they were walking, Yuno's stomach growled. "Oh man, I'm so hungry!" The party laughed, suddenly, Yuno's good luck charm started glowing. "Yuno, what's with your good luck charm?" Minato asked. "Maybe it said I was hungry?" Yuno shrugged. Suddenly, they noticed a star like pattern on the floor. "Hey! Maybe it has something to do with that weird pattern there." Minos suggested. Suddenly, Tatsuya heard Lau's voice. 'When a Traveler locates a gem, he may use its power just this once to return to the real world. Use that opportunity to visit the one you missed the most. But remember, listen for the bells. You must hear the bells to return to Vision, if you fail to do so, you will be cast into the Vale of Eternity, never to see your world or Vision again. So be sure to listen to the bells.' Lau's voice instructed. Tatsuya turned to his friends. "I'll be right back." He stepped into the star pattern and lifted his sword in the air. Suddenly, he vanished. "This must be one of the star sigils!" Minato gasped.

(In the real world…)

Tatsuya appeared in the hospital room. He noticed a girl at the same age as him with brown hair and wore hospital clothes. She was muttering in her sleep. "Tatsuya…Help… me…." The girl known as Miki panted. "Miki… I promised I'll get you better. Once the Goddess of Destiny grants my wish, we can play at the park again…." Tatsuya said sadly. He then heard the bells ring. "You and Minato must find the five gemstones to save both Miki and Jellal! Hurry!" The mysterious voice said. Tatsuya nodded and lifted his sword in air, 20 seconds later, he was gone.

Tatsuya reappeared in front of his friends. "Tatsuya! Did you see Miki?" Yuno asked. "Yeah." He nodded. "That's good…" Minato sighed in relief. "Sounds like you ain't got it easy." Sogreth stated. The party got out of the cave and went back to Sakawa.

(In Sogreth's house…)

The trio and Minos were chatting till Sogreth came in.

"…I went around and apologized to the Elder and everybody. A lot of folks got hurt on our account. And we put you out, too." Sogreth bowed in apology. "Hope you can forgive us." Minos said. "Please, Sogreth! You and Minos don't have to apologize." Yuno assured them. "Yeah. You didn't do anything wrong." Minato nodded. "…So do you mind my askin' where y'all headed?" Sogreth asked. Yuno turned to her friends and nodded and told Sogreth the story.

"Ah, so that's the story. Tatsuya, Minato, Yuno. You three can stay here with us tonight. Tomorrow mornin', the Elder wants to say a few words." Sogreth offered. "Sounds good. Thanks for putting us up!" Tatsuya smiled.

The next morning…

The party met with the Elder in his house. The Elder turned to his advisor and mumbled something. "Travelers and kitkin girl, let me begin by thanking you for saving Minos. We very nearly lost a dear member of our family." The advisor translated. "It was nothing, sir. Me, Tatsuya and Minato just reacted according to the situation." Yuno rubbed the back of her nervously. The Elder muttered something again. "The tidewort you recovered has worked wonders on my health. Minos, you have caused the village much trouble, but your kindness moves me." The advisor translated. "I'm sorry I ran off, Elder. But I'm sure glad you feel better." Minos bowed in apology.

"And you, Sogreth. I know what it is to love one's child. But you must love in moderation." The advisor said. Sogreth looked down. "…I don't know what to say, Elder. Minos lost his mother… All I want is for him to grow up strong. But I guess I've been a little hard on him with the trainin'." Sogreth sighed sadly. "Do not dwell on it. But remember, children learn from their parents. Just be yourself, and your son will turn out fine." The advisor translated again. "Thank you, Elder." Sogreth smiled. "Travelers. Your fates is bound to that of someone peculiar, I sense." "I am not peculiar!" Yuno huffed. "Um… That's not what he meant." Minato sweat dropped. "Peace, child. I am not talking about you. Except to say, your carefree spirit will light this Traveler's path." The advisor said. "Just… try to be carefree in moderation." Yuno meekly nodded. "I must say, I have met many a Traveler, children… But you two are different somehow from those that came before, though I cannot say." The advisor said. "Is… that bad?" Tatsuya gulped.

"I cannot say. Good perhaps, Bad…perhaps. Either way, you should be wary. Surround yourself with good friends." The Elder said by advisor. "Which reminds me, Elder…" Sogreth began. "Would you mind lookin' after Minos for me while I'm gone?" Sogreth asked. The trio gasped. "You mean…?" Minato gasped. Sogreth turned to them with a smile. "Yep. I'm goin' with you. I owe you as much." "Well spoken, Sogreth. Do not worry about Minos. I, and the other villagers will take care of him. Besides, Minos is not the helpless boy you may think." The advisor translated. "I'll be alright, Pop. I'm just glad you don't hate me. I thought you did, but the Elder said you were just being strict for my sake. Mom's gone, and now you're leavin' too. But you'll always by my pop." Minos smiled. "Minos…" Sogreth said softly as he and his son hugged. "Then it's official! Welcome to our party, Sogreth." Yuno smiled. "Now, let us feast tonight, to honor your departure and pray for many joys along the road."

After a good night's dinner and rest, the party were at the village gate the next day.

"Take care, Minos." Sogreth smiled. "Have a safe trip, Pop. Wait till you see how strong I become when you come back!" Minos waved. The Elder gave the party a book called the Book of Quests. "Take care, and remember to always be happy and never sad. And trust in your friends." The advisor said. "Alright! Back to Lyris!" Tatsuya cheered as the party with their new fourth member exited.

Sogreth has joined the party! Next stop, Lyris for the Highlanders' exam!

Chapter 4 Trailer!

"Huh?! We're going to find my gemstone next?" Minato exclaimed. "Well, Yeah." Tatsuya said. "So, This is we are going to do.." Sogreth said. "Hmm?" Minato asks.  
"Find your gemstones before it's too late." Sogreth adds. "Yeah, So. Who are we going to meet next?" Yuno said.

NEXT TIME! Chapter 4: Triankha Hospital! Minato's First gemstone!

Don't miss our New Chapter today okay?! And have fun! Good Bye Everyone! Chu!


End file.
